Problem: $ 4^{\frac{1}{2}}$
Solution: Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big(? \Big)^{2}=4$ Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big({2}\Big)^{2}=4$ So $4^{\frac{1}{2}}=2$